Fuckfriends
by Unic00rnio
Summary: Adrien hace un plan para recuperar a su Marinette de las garras de un guitarrista punk.


"Marinette, gracias por venir" él le sonrió cálidamente.

"No hay problema Adrien, gracias por invitarme. "ella le sonrió tiernamente. Le parecía bonito como Adrien se esforzaba con cada persona.

Así fué como decidieron ir a sentarse en el sofá más cercano, ambos hablaban de diversos temas se divertían mucho juntos. Estaba fenomenal, hasta que Marinette comenzó a hablar una otra vez de su relación con su "amado" Luka Couffaine. Hablaba maravillas del muchacho sinceramente Adrien estaba muy molesto cansado del tema.

Pero era hora de llevar su plan cuanto antes. Le preguntó a Marinette si podía pasarle algo de la cocina, ella aceptò, con amabilidad. Se levantó. Entonces regresó luego de unos minutos entregó al chico el pedido.

Él aprovechó eso para tomarla desprevenidamente y hacerle cosquillas.

Ella empezó a reír perder control de su cuerpo, entonces él la atrajo hacia su regazo, mientras la hacía reír.

Ella no sospechó nada

Hasta que notó donde estaba sentada, ella intentó pararse, pero él la atajó Marinette se sorprendió al sentir el bulto del chico.

—Adrien...—murmuró, mordiéndose los labios. Ella recordó que tenía a Luka. Así que intentó levantarse del regazo de nuevo, pero él la abrazó con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

El rubio mantenía una expresión angélical, lo que asustó a la chica.

—En verdad, debería irme, Luka cena los viernes en mi ca...— la chica no terminó de hablar, pues unos cálidos labios invadieron los suyos.

—Mmhhh— ella intentó separarse del chico, pero este le acariciaba el rostro, jugaba con el pelo de ella, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica no respondiera adecuadamente.

La besaba torpemente, pero de una manera muy apasionada amorosa, que la dejó embelesada, sintió que él transmitía tanto amor deseo hacia ella. Que no tuvo remedio que corresponderle. En un descuido, así ambos se besaban con lengua, una otra vez. Ambos jadeando entre besos.

La chica intentaba decirle que eso debía acabar allí, pero la boca del chico sólo hacía que sus palabras se oyeran como gemidos, la baba goteaba en su barbilla.

El chico la apretaba contra su cuerpo y su exitación. Este empezó a mover un poco su cadera, haciendo que Marinette se frotara contra su erección.

Ella empezó a gemir, por la sensación.

El chico acercó su mano a la falda de la chica, la alzó y empezó a apretarle las nalgas. Y sus besos eran cada vez más calientes y sin dudas le causaban a Marinette tantas emociones.

"Tienes a Luka Marinette, no puedes seguir con esto, no está bien. " le decía una voz.

Ante eso, Marinette encontró una fuerza sobrenatural para alejarse de él bruscamente, la baba goteó por el mentón de ambos, ella se levantó del regazo del chico.

Ambos tenían un aspecto muy sensual, cabello despeinado, ropa desarreglada y labios hinchados con un poco de baba derramada en la barbilla.

"Adrien ¿por qué haces esto? Tú y yo sólo somos amigos, lo dijiste miles de veces. Además sabes a la perfección que Luka y yo estamos juntos. ¡Tú nos ayudaste!

Así que... ¿Por qué?"ella lo miró acusadoramente. Con el rostro cargado de decepción.

Adrien decidió ignorar el dolor en su corazón ante las palabras de la chica y cuanta verdad tenían. Él fué tan idiota. Pero no iba a rendirse ahora.

En la guerra y el amor todo se valía.

Así que se levantó, se acercó a ella, esta se alejó,algo alarmada e intentó abrir la puerta, esta estaba llaveada.

"Es una reservación privada Marinette, te lo dije esta mañana. " el se mantenía relajado.

Si lo veías hablando parecía el tierno chico de siempre, pero sus acciones dejaban mucho que desear.

Ella rodó los ojos e intentó no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

"Abre la puerta Adrien, vamos, basta de esto. Si la abres ahora, te prometo que olvidaré todo lo que acaba de pasar. "lo miró con desesperación real en sus razgos.

Él se acercó a ella, ella no se alejó porque no quería mostrar que se sentía intímidada.

"Es una pena Mari, porque quiero que lo recuerdes... "él la acorraló en la pared. Ella se sonrojó.

"¿Por qué ahora Adrien?siempre me tuviste a tus pies, pero ahora lo de nosotros no puede ser. Yo amo a Luka. " le comentó con seriedad .

"Fuí un tonto Marinette"él la miró con tristeza. "Estoy muy arrepentido por todo, yo te amo... Te amo más de lo que imaginas me prometí, haré lo que sea para recuperarte darte todo el amor que mereces"

Y aunque las palabras sonaban sinceras, Marinette ya no quería oírlo.

"Estoy con Luka, Adrien. Ya no hay tiempo para nosotros, acéptalo. "ella sonaba tan rota. "yo ya lo acepté hace demasiado tiempo..."

Entonces él tomó una decisión, se acercó, devoró de nuevo sus labios. Ella se oponía. Pero una repentina ola de afecto hacia el chico hizo que no pusiera mucha objeción.

Luego de unos momentos, empezó la acción. Ambos ya sin ropas, desenfrenados en la pasión sin reparos.

Ella empezó a montar la polla del chico, no paraba de gemir como loca. Ambos invadidos por las nuevas sensaciones. Sus cuerpos se sentían tan atraídos mutuamente que parecía casi antinatural.

Ambos eran envíados a varios orgasmos. Era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para encontrarse en cualquier aspecto.

Marinette se olvidó de Luka, porque sólo podía pensar en el rubio que se adueñó de su cuerpo y de su alma.

Ambos se sentían desenfocados en los ojos del otro. Ella sentía como el chico entraba y salía de su interior. Sólo quería más y más.

El chico se acercó a su cuello y lo lamió. Ella gemia y gemía.

El chico la llevó a los cielos ella en verdad quería quedarse allí.

"Mari, tu cuerpo aún responde a mi tacto, todavía eres mía. Me encargaré que sea así siempre. " el mordisqueó uno de los pezones de la chica.


End file.
